1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mark removers and more particularly pertains to a new scuff mark remover device for effectively and economically removing scuff marks from accommodating floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mark removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, mark removers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a scuff mark removal tool for removing scuff marks from tile floors with little effort. The scuff mark removal tool includes a flexible ball member having a wall and being adapted to remove scuff marks from a tile floor; and also includes an elongate handle member being removably and securely engaged to the flexible ball member. Another prior art includes a scuff mark removal tool used to remove tar, dirt, and rubber scuff marks from an uncarpeted floor surface. The tool has a handle portion and a felt-covered ball attached to the handle portion. The felt-covering on the ball effectively removes the scuff marks when rubbed against the marks without scratching the floor surface. Also another prior art includes Scuff Remover Device with a stick like handle, a hollow, spherical ball shape having a size and outside surface similar to that of a standard tennis ball. A connection collar joins one end of the stick handle to the ball shape and an adhesive material connects the collar to the ball shape. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scuff mark remover device.